Sengetsu Kawahiru/Powers and Abilities
Powers and Abilities Unworldly Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual pressure is and always has been immense even for a captain ranked shinigami, to the point that when he exerted it the air become dense and anyone with below a Vice captain's level pressure will find it hard to breathe. His spirit pressure when exerted is unique in and out of itself feeling as though one has the weight of worlds sins on their shoulders. This large level of spiritual energy comes from his Sōzōshin heritage as it is with his cousin Suzaku Kawahiru even being a half breed his powers are immense. :Lightning Reishi Coating: By coating his body in a layer of his reiatsu he is able to block most sword attacks and reflect kido aimed at him by repelling it like an opposite polarity magnet, but this only applies to kido level 70 and lower. Flash Steps Master: Sengetsu's flash steps is matched by only 2 people in the soul society, Byakuya and Yoruichi; :Flash Clone: His Shunpo leaves tangible after images after its use in order to mask his movements and allow for him too counter attack. :Zhuó: (彴, bridge) is a technique similar to that of the quincy power Hirenkyaku as he uses flash steps, in conjunction with his reaishi control in order to create platforms for use or bridges across wide expanses. Kido Practitioner: During the events that followed the Kamui Invasion, Sengetsu went and Honed his Kido skills and over the span of his training he became quite skilled in its use. Its been noted that he can use Bakudo spells up to #70 and Hado spells up to #88, however the higher he goes up the more he needs the incantation. Swordsman Specialist: He is an Ambidextrous swordsman, and is able to use his sword with both hands with equal ability. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: ' He can fight on par with the members of division two and can use shunpo in conjunction with it to hit his target with greater power. :'Shǎn (閃, Lightning) is the term used to classify Sengetsu's hakuda technique as his movements are rhythmic and fast, often resembling lightning crashing down. Immense Strength: His strength is enough to stop a bankai with his bare hands and throw it and its user clear into the air, knocking them off guard and opening the opponent up for a counter attack. Clear Mind: Sengetsu's Clear Mind manifest when the crest of the king appears on his right hand, and allows for a type of telekinetic power, allowing him to move things with his mind and call his zanpakutou back when disarmed, even from a great distance. Zanpaktou Tetsusaiga (破壊の剣, "Sword of Destruction" also called "Tetsaiga") is the reformatted version of Chidori crafted from Sengetsu's soul from the darkness that stemmed from his inner desire to become stronger to the extent that he sacrificed Chidori and attempted to sacrifice Kaen as the offerings to a forbidden kido spell. When sealed it takes the form of a Changdao or Chinese long knife with a scarlet wrapped hilt and a crossguard shaped like a circular window. *'Shikai:' To release Sengetsu holds his blade out stretched before him and calls out "Wreak and Destroy" (もたらす破壊, Motarasu hakai) and it changes into a Dao sword with black color scheme on the blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Since it formerly was Chidori and electric-type zanpakutou some of those powers were transferred to Tetsusaiga but its not his main power. Tetsaiga's real power come from the manipulation of reishi into different forms similarly to that of Taka's "Kurogitsune" and Seireitou's "Hanullim" except its not as limited as Kurogitsune and not as powerful as Hanullim, but its full power hasnt been shown yet. ::Jinrai (迅雷, Thunderclap) By manipulating lightning into the blade, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound-shape remains connected to the user's blade with a bolt of lightning, allowing them to control it during its attack. ::Hitotoki (一時, Time) This is the ability to influence the passage of time in the world: speeding it up, slowing it down, stopping it entirely, and even turning back the passage of time by a whole day. Altering the passage of time is extremely taxing for all but the most powerful of shinigami, and a great deal of reishi is required even to activate it. At their present reishi levels, neither Tetsusaiga nor Sengetsu are able to do more than pause time for a matter of minutes. ::Neji Teikoku Tenjoukai (捻子帝国天上界; Helix of the Imperial Celestial World): By absorbing aspects of his late stepsons discarded zanpakutou he was able to harness some of its abilities. By holding his sword out horizontally and calling out the name of the technique, his Dao shines brightly and dissolves and is replaced with a revolving ring formed by thousands of versions of Sengetsu's Shikai blades but they are glowing in the 7 colors of the rainbow, while this is in place neither combatant is permitted to leave regardless of kido spells, other effects (aka shikai or bankai abilities that teleport) and simply leaving the field, the swords while spiraling around them flash brightly to induce a hallucination that the area is collapsing and leads to a void of fire, Sengetsu can call down swords to aid him in battling his opponents as the psychological trauma sets in and they slip up due to it, breaking them mentally and making his victory assured but he is barred from all his other shikai abilities while this is in play. This illusion effect is triggered by the command, "Shatter" (砕けろ, kudakero). ::Shokujin Teikoku Tenjouka'i (蝕甚帝国天上界; Maximum Eclipse of the Imperial Celestial World): By absorbing aspects of his late stepsons discarded zanpakutou he was able to harness some of its abilities. This was shirokaze's final bankai ability and now is his step fathers ultimate attack making it the most dangerous because it has a serious drawback of giving Sengetsu a type of Hyperthermia because it transforms the heat of a person's body into light, draining them of their body heat and the light forms a small sun above the "frozen" opponent, crushing them under a sun of their own heat, effectively killing them. To use sengetsu must first impale his opponent, he then calls out the name of this technique before his blade breaks down within their bodies and then combines with a few threads of Sen's spiritual energy while draining all of their body heat. This is triggered by the command, "Reduce" (削, saku). *'Bankai: Kyūkyoku no Tetsusaiga (究極の破壊剣, "Ultimate Sword of Destruction") is the name of his bankai but its power and form are still shrouded in mystery. Stats